Come on Baby, and do the Twist
by ssullivan87
Summary: Mulder and Scully in a Twisting Competition.


TITLE: Come on Baby, and do the Twist

Author: M0lder It's Me/Ssullivan87 (fanfic author name)

Rating: K; Fluffanutter Sandwich

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, Mulder and Scully, nor do I own Chubby Checker's Song The Twist

Summary: Mulder and Scully in a Twisting competition.

Spoilers: Season 7, Arcadia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully received a call from Mulder earlier in the day. He had asked her if she wanted to go out that night, which she agreed to. They've been "dating" for several weeks now, having decided to become "official." So these calls from Mulder weren't something she wasn't sure about. He actually mentioned possibly going out yesterday at work.

During today's call, Mulder didn't ask Scully what her dinner preference would be, like he normally does. This time, he told her that he'd pick her up at 6pm and that she should be dressed comfortably, and casual. Scully raised an eyebrow at this, but went with it. His secrecy led her to believe Mulder was obviously up to something.

Six o'clock rolled around and Scully saw Mulder pull up outside of her building right on time. He knows he doesn't need to call her to come down; she always peers out the window to make sure he has arrived.

Mulder saw Scully exit her building and took note that she heeded his directions to dress casually: Scully was wearing jeans, a nice sweater (his favorite actually) and some black flats.

When she got in the car, Scully leaned over and gave Mulder a little peck on his cheek.

Mulder pulled away from the apartment building and Scully asked her questions.

"So, Mulder, where are we going? Somewhere casual and comfortable, I presume?"

Mulder gave his half-smile and turned to look at her.

"Oh, you'll see. Don't you worry." He turned his eyes back to the road.

Scully rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows at his comment and she looked out her window.

"When I'm with you, Mulder, I always worry."

Mulder chuckled and put his hand in her lap in return. Scully took hold of it. They sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

About 30 minutes later, Mulder arrived at their destination. Scully looked a tad surprised, confused, and a bit of worry on her face.

"Mulder, what is this place?" Scully asked him as they exited his car.

"A diner. I hear that they have really good burgers and milkshakes." Mulder waited for Scully to meet him on his side of the car and he grabbed his hand as they walked towards the entrance of the diner.

"Burgers? Milkshakes? Mulder…" Scully whined.

"C'mon, Scully. Live a little!" He pulled her forward.

When they entered, Scully looked around and saw the kitch all over the walls: retro memorabilia from the 50s and 60s littered the walls. Posters, guitars, bicycles, pictures, toys, you name it, if it was mid-century, they had it. There was also a stage. _Oh, great, live music. Can't wait_ , Scully thought.

A costumed hostess seated them in a booth under a Howdy Doody doll and poster. Mulder looked around with a big grin on his face.

"Isn't this great, Scully?"

"I feel like I'm in a scene from Pulp Fiction," Scully replied sarcastically.

Mulder nodded as he continued to look around at the scenery. "Well, the owner of this diner is a huge Pulp Fiction fan, so, you can imagine where he got the idea for this place."

Their waiter came over, dressed as a "greaser" and took their drink orders and then left.

Scully looked over the menu trying to find something that wasn't going to give her an immediate heart attack and settled on a turkey burger. Mulder also chose a burger, but instead his was a double with cheese, jalapenos, and onions. Scully mentioned something about cholesterol but he didn't hear her.

Surprisingly quickly, their drinks arrived (unsweetened iced tea for Scully and a Double Chocolate milkshake for Mulder) and then shortly after that, their burgers.

In the middle of their meal, their attention was brought to the stage where a man in a suit was speaking. Everyone in the diner was listening to his news: the Twisting Competition was about to start.

Scully raised her eyebrows at this and continued on with her meal. Mulder turned around in his seat and looked at Scully.

"A twisting competition? That should be interesting, right Scully?" Mulder looked like he was hoping she'd be very interested, but the look on her face didn't give him that much hope.

They were two couples into the competition and Mulder and Scully had finished their meals. Mulder was turned almost all the way around to watch the dancers and Scully was trying to enjoy it, but she enjoyed watching Mulder a lot more. She enjoyed that he was enjoying himself.

The emcee got back on stage and applauded the last couple and told them that they did a great job. He then held up his cue cards:

"Next up, we have Rob and Laura Petrie!" He clapped his hands and the diners followed suit.

Mulder turned back around and saw the look of surprise on Scully's face.

"Mulder!" Scully automatically knew when she heard the names read that it meant her and Mulder.

Mulder got out of the booth and put out his hand for Scully. She reluctantly took it. Mulder led her up to the stage to the continued applause of the audience.

The song that was to be played for them: Chubby Checker's "The Twist."

A la Pulp Fiction, Mulder slipped off his shoes so his feet could slide and twist easier on the stage floor, Scully again reluctantly followed.

They walked to the center of the stage and the music started up. Scully was not thrilled about the turn of events, but because she loves Mulder and he looked excited about signing them up for the competition, she did her best, but she refused to smile.

Mulder was really into the song and a surprisingly good dancer, or "twister."

About mid-way through the song, Scully seemed to be getting into it herself, and Mulder thought she wasn't half-bad either.

The song finally ended and Mulder pulled Scully in for a hug while the audience was applauding their performance.

The emcee came back on stage while they were putting their shoes back on; Scully using Mulder's shoulder for support while she slipped her shoes back on.

"Let's give it up for Rob and Laura Petrie!" The emcee clapped again as did the audience.

Sweaty and giggling, Mulder and Scully went back to their booth. Mulder was pleased Scully seemed to have enjoyed herself.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Scully," Mulder told her when they sat back down.

Scully was still giggling and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "You're not too bad yourself, Rob."

They both laughed again.

Another two couples went up on stage to compete and finally the emcee informed everyone that the winners would shortly be announced.

Mulder and Scully were reminiscing about their dance when the emcee came back onstage with the results.

"In third place, the Greggors!" The emcee clapped again and the audience cheered as the Greggors went up onstage for their trophy.

"Runner up… Fred and Bonnie Hopewell!" Again, applause flowed through the diner and the couple went onstage to retrieve their trophy.

"And in first place, the winners of our Twisting Competition… Rob and Laura Petrie!" The audience cheered even louder and Mulder turned around to Scully beaming.

"Scully, we won!" Mulder hastily got out of the booth and took hold of a shocked Scully.

Mulder shook the emcee's hand and took the trophy. He pulled Scully to his side and waved the trophy in the air.

Mulder leaned down and gave Scully a congratulatory kiss.

"Congratulations! You have won this 'Free Milkshakes for Life' card and your picture on our Twister Wall!"

The emcee handed Scully the free milkshakes card and a photographer quickly snapped their photograph with a Polaroid. Scully looking confused, and Mulder with his huge, goofy grin.

Mulder led Scully back to their booth and asked for their check.

"I can't believe we won, Scully!" Mulder was still in shock and awe.

Scully was still amazed, too. She just smiled at him; god she loved him when he was like this. Thrilled like a little kid.

Mulder paid their check and then they left the diner.

"We should come back again," Mulder said as they walked back to the car.

Scully didn't answer right away, but thought about the actual fun she had.

"Yeah, I think we should, too."

Mulder drove them back to her apartment. Scully was undoing her seatbelt and exiting the car, when she looked up at Mulder to say good-bye.

"Maybe I should come up. Keep an eye on that 'free milkshakes' card," Mulder told her.

Scully said, "Yeah, I think you should…"

They looked at each other for a moment before hastily exiting Mulder's car and jogging toward her apartment entrance. The trophy and milkshake card sitting in the backseat of Mulder's car.


End file.
